


Pair

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: My Sister's Keeper - Jodi Picoult
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one ever notices what Jesse needs except for Kate.





	Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'My Sister's Keeper' nor am I profiting off this.

Kate notices first, because she notices everything. Mom is having another hormonal meltdown, but no one else will know, because dad is gone again. 

Jesse cleans up her bloody nose and contemplates their leftovers in the fridge. Either the food is rotten or uninteresting. 

"You need a new pair of shoes," she murmurs, "Those are getting too small."

The shoes have been too small. Jesse dumps the tissues into a growing pile. He should eat dinner. 

"I can still wear them." A defensive shrug. No eye contact with Kate, because she has enough guilt for being the sick one. 

Jesse walks off before she can tell him sorry again.


End file.
